Mischievous Experiments
by mpkio2
Summary: Alvin and Simon were never close with each other. Fights always broke out between the two. But what happens when both brothers realize their anger towards each other is so much more than "Brotherly Love"? AlvinxSimon Incest Rated T
1. Mischievous Thoughts

**A/N:**

**I shouldn't be starting this fanfic story! I still have many fanfics I have to continue and finish up! So, why am I starting this one? I had the urge...big time!**

**Yes, this is my first AlvinxSimon fanfic story! I've only recently got into this shipping and I love it....no matter how wrong how it sounds.**

**If you've never read an AlvinxSimon fanfic before, I recommend you continue to read this one; you might actually like it, like I discovered with other AlvinxSimon fics.**

**Read and Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFIC STORY BELONG TO ****ROSS BAGDASARIAN, SR. AND JANICE KARMAN.**

**WARNING: THIS FANFIC CONTAINS AN INTIMATE RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN BOTH MALE CHARCTERS, ALVIN AND SIMON. INCEST ISINTRODUCED IN THE LATER CHAPTERS. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Mischievous Experiments**

**Chapter 1  
Mischievous Thoughts**

A red-clad chipmunk with a red baseball cap on his furry head, smiled mischievously as he turned on the faucet, allowing water to rush out, and put a cup underneath the pour water, filling water into the cup. He turned the faucet off and placed the cup of water onto the counter.

It was a Saturday night and the three chipmunk brothers (Alvin, Simon and Theodore) were at home alone. Dave was out as he had an important meeting to attend to. Dave would have asked Miss Miller to look after his boys, but Miss Miller told Dave she was going out for a game of poker with her "gal pals", leaving the chipettes alone at their house in doing so. Dave couldn't get a last minute baby-sitter, so he had no other option but to leave his boys alone with no babysitter. He had left his phone number in the kitchen if anything would have to arise and had told his boys that the chipettes were only a few blocks down the road if they wanted to see them.

While Dave was out, the three chipmunk brothers found their own ways to entertain themselves for the night.

Theodore was in the living room, a plate of potato chips on his lap, as he sat and watched an episode of "Meer Cat Manor".

Simon had found peace and refuge from Alvin's mischievous antics down in the basement; he was busily working on an important experiment and didn't need any little (or big, depending how you see it), from his older and mischievous brother, Alvin. But Alvin had other ideas.....

Alvin was in the kitchen, the glass of water he had filled to the top, on the counter. He then put his paw into his pocket, searching and feeling for the thing he so badly needed for his plan to work. He felt a papery material and he knew, almost at once, he had found what he was looking for. He took out the sachet from his pocket, level to his eyes and read what was written on the packet: "STRONG LAXATIVE". Alvin smiled, tiered the top of the sachet and poured the whole contents of the sachet into the cup of water. He put a spoon into the cup and started to stir the murky substance, furiously, until the water was clear and the substance had dissolved.

Alvin smiled, picked up the cup of water, turned on his heel, and walked into the lit hallway. The door to his left, which lead down to the basement where Simon was likely to be doing some stupid experiment, was slightly open. Alvin entered through and closed the door behind him, a "click" sound being made as he did so. He descended the stairs being as quietly as possible, slowly, and stepping on his tiptoes. Alvin reached the bottom of the stairs and when he did, he turned his head and saw his target.

Simon was behind a large table, the table filled with apparatus and chemicals Alvin didn't even know the names of. It was badly lit in the basement, the only light source being the lamp that was on at the end of the table Simon was busily working on. A purple fume seemed to linger in the air and had the foulest smell Alvin had ever smelt. Though Alvin didn't bother to wonder what the fume was, for he had a plan that he had to achieve...

Alvin walked quietly in the direction where his younger and nerdy brother was pouring chemicals into beakers. Alvin wanted the element of surprise and he knew he would achieve it if he was as quiet as possible. Simon would be so startled by Alvin's awesome prank; it would be so hilarious to see Simon's face, Alvin couldn't wait to see it. But before Alvin could even shout out "Boo!", Simon said, in a low and dull voice:

"If you expected me to be startled by your pitiful prank, Alvin, I would suggest you work on being more quiet and not make yourself so obvious to your target," Simon didn't even turn around to look at him; he just continued to concentrate on his chemicals.

Alvin's mouth opened in surprise; he knew he was there that whole time! He just didn't say anything so he could make Alvin look like an idiot; to make him look stupid! He always did that to Alvin and it was one of the reasons why Simon bothered him so. Alvin cursed quietly under his breath, not for his own skills for being quiet, but more to the reason of Simon being so much smarter than himself!

"I wasn't trying to prank you, Simon!" Alvin said in a innocent voice, though he could tell Simon wasn't obviously believing him, for if he did, he would face Alvin and look into Alvin's auburn eyes and, almost, analyze Alvin's inner soul. That was another reason Simon bother Alvin so; Simon knew exactly what Alvin was up to, what he was thinking, like....there was a connection between the two of them. "I just wanted to give you this cup of water,"

"It's a prank," Simon said simply, still not turning to talk to Alvin directly....which was starting to bug Alvin a little. Simon continued his experiment, not acknowledging Alvin's presence, as if Alvin was a voice in his head.

"What!?" Alvin exclaimed, in a fake shocked and hurt voice. "Can't a brother give his little brother a drink?" Feeling rather annoyed that he was, almost, being ignored, Alvin went around the table Simon was working on, so Alvin could at least look Simon in the eyes. Maybe his eyes were more believable....the "cute innocent" look usually does the trick on Dave.....sometimes....

"A brother can make the curtsy of making their brother a drink, yes," Simon said, not even giving Alvin a glance. "But for you Alvin, I believe the rule does not apply to you,"

Alvin was by Simon's right side now.

"Oh come on, Si!" Alvin said in a joyful voice, giving Simon a punch on his shoulder blade. "A brother need to drink, doesn't he?"

Apparently, Alvin was a little too rough with punching Simon on the shoulder, for the chemicals in Simon's gloved hands splashed and dripped on the table in front of him, the splashing from the chemicals mixing with chemicals on the laid out table in front of the two boys. The fumes in the badly lit basement turned from a purple color to a sickly greyish color, almost instantly after the chemicals reacted with each other.

"Alvin!" Simon exclaimed in an angry voice, as he tried to stop the reaction which was taking place, adding a different chemical to the one that was reacting on the table in front of him. "Look what you've done!"

"I was just trying to help a brother!" Alvin retorted back, thinking he had done nothing at all. "You're thirsty, and you need to keep an eye out for your fluids,"

While Alvin ranted on about the importance of keeping hydrated, Simon continued to add chemicals to the one which was reacting. Fumes were erupting from it, smells too. Alvin didn't know what the heck he was doing but he ignored it all the same.

"And I hope you know how much water you should be drinking in a day...." Alvin continued to say, but he didn't finish his sentence, for the next thing he knew, he heard a loud "BANG!" which echoed off the walls, a slimy green substance had covered him and Simon and every other object in the room.

"Yuck!" Alvin said, as he wiped the green substance off of his clothes. "You just ruined my cap, Simon!" Alvin took off his beloved baseball cap and wiped the substance off, in an affectionate way.

"Your cap!?" Simon shouted, as he finally, properly, faced Alvin for the first time in which Alvin had entered the room. "You just ruined my experiment!"

"Oh, it was just an experiment, Si" Alvin said, waving his paw at Simon and his lame excuse for being angry with him. "You could always do another,"

"Do you know how long that took me to make!?" Simon shouted, gesturing to the slimy covered table and objects, an outrage expression on his face.

"A week?" Alvin said simply, teasing Simon with a smirk on his face. Alvin always did like to make Simon angry.....

"It took me three months!" Simon yelled, his body shaking with anger. "And you just ruined it, all of it, now, gone!"

"Your shaking Simon," Alvin pointed out, looking Simon up and down. "You should have a drink to calm your nerves...."

And in that quick moment, Alvin took the cup of water he had in his hands and splashed it into Simon's face, some of it entering Simon's mouth....but that was all Alvin needed. Simon started to sputter some of the water out. He took his glasses off and wiped them dry with a handkerchief he kept in his pocket. Once his glasses were dried, he put them back on and gave Alvin an outraged expression. Alvin merely smiled.

"Feel any better?" Alvin asked, a little nervous.

"No!" Simon yelled. "I don't feel any-" At that moment, Simon stopped abruptly. He put a hand to his stomach, his face going pale green. "I....I feel bad....."

"Really?" Alvin asked in a fake confused voice. "That's not what suppose to happen!"

"I....feel really bad....." Alvin jumped for joy in his head; he was hoping to hear something like that. Simon grabbed his stomach now with two hands.

"How strange....." Alvin said in a slow voice. But Alvin must have said too much, for Simon looked at Alvin with weak, angry eyes and said:

"It was you! You did this to me!"

"What!?" Alvin said in a fake startled voice. "What are you talking about?"

"Something you did.....that water you splashed on me!" Alvin cursed, yet agai, in his head; Simon was on to hi and if he found out what Alvin did.....

"I did no such thing!" Alvin put a paw to his heart as if he was hurt by Simon's words. "How could you even think I would do a thing to my own brother, you!"

"Easy," Simon answered, Alvin wondering if he knew it was a rhetorical question. "Your mischievous little rate who would do anything to anyone to get what you wanted,"

"I'm a chipmunk, actually," Alvin replied, chuckling a little at his joke. "I didn't do anything to you Simon, and you can't prove that I did otherwise; you have no proof!"

"That cup of water you splashed on to me is all the evidence I need!" Simon yelled, almost spitting at Alvin. "You did this and I know you did!"

Alvin felt it was time for him to go and to leave Simon with his own thoughts; he had done what he had planned to do and it had gone so perfectly. With Simon being sick, there was no chance you could go....

"Think what you like, Simon," Alvin said loudly as he walked in the direction of the stairs and started to climb. "I'm going upstairs to take a shower," But before Alvin took the last step, he turned and looked down at Simon and said:

"Oh, that is such a great look for you, Simon. I would defiantly think about keeping it," If Alvin wasn't mistaken, he could see Simon slightly blushing, his body shaking.

_Those tickets are as good as mine_, Alvin though mischievously as he left an angry, sick Simon to deal with his thoughts, alone in the basement.

* * *

**A/N:**

**That's it for the first chapter.**

**Please bear in mind that this is the first chapter, so it may seem a little slow; it get's better in the next chapter!**

**I'm not sure if I like how this was written, though I think it could have been a lot worst.**

**Reviews will be most appreciated! If I have a lot of reviews, I will continue writing this story!**

**Please review! :)**

**See ya next update....that is, if I ever do update.**


	2. Thought Provoking Experiment

**A/N:**

**Thank you so much for the awesome feedback you have given this story so far! I had no idea so many people would like this story and, seeing how I received so many reviews for the first chapter, it looks as if this story will still keep going......**

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile; I've busy on my other two AatC fanfic stories "Alvin And The Chipmunks 2: The Chipettes" and "It's All In Your Head, Alvin". Give them a read and review when you got the chance! :)**

**OK, Just wanted to clear something up; the characters are in their 80's forms but, if you want to imagine them in their CGI form, that's all fine with me.**

**Also, the kids are the ages they are in their 80's cartoons; that would be around 9 or 10 years old.**

**Read and Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFIC STORY BELONG TO ****ROSS BAGDASARIAN, SR. AND JANICE KARMAN.**

**WARNING: THIS FANFIC CONTAINS AN INTIMATE RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN BOTH MALE CHARCTERS, ALVIN AND SIMON. INCEST IS INTRODUCED IN THE LATER CHAPTERS. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Mischievous Experiments**

**Chapter 2  
Thought Provoking Experiment**

"It had to be him! It just had to be....." A stomach-churning chipmunk thought angrily, as he rested in his blue covered bed, his glasses off, eyes staring up at the blank ceiling not, remotely, looking at anything in particular.

The sick chipmunk tried to keep his mind occupied throughout the day, but no matter how hard he tried to calculate the many equations that he was processing in his mind, his mind slipped back on to the main reason why he was sick, tired and feeling just plain awful, in the first place......a chipmunk, a devious, mischievous little toe rag of a chipmunk that, unfortunately, was his own, _older _(which he still couldn't believe) brother.....Alvin Seville.. The so called older brother which had poisoned Simon and, in doing so, Simon ended up in his own bed for the next day.

When Alvin had left Simon down in the basement, Simon awoke hours later in his own bed, Dave smiling down at hi. When Simon asked what had happened, Dave explained that when he returned home and proceeded to greet Simon in the basement, Dave had found Simon unconscious and carried him up to his brother's shared bedroom into his own bed. When Dave asked both Alvin and Theodore if they knew what had happened, Theodore hadn't a clue but Alvin answered with: "He told me that he was feeling sick,". Simon was going to tell Dave how it was Alvin had made him sick in the first place but he resisted against the urge to tell; although Simon believed he had proof that Alvin had caused Simon's illness, he wasn't sure if Alvin had already gotten rid of the evidence against hi....which Simon believed he did. Dave had asked if what Alvin had said was true and Simon answered with a nod of the head. Dave gave Simon some antibiotics before Simon drifted off to sleep.

It was now the next day, which for Simon he didn't quite mind; he hardly did anything on Sunday's for he saw as a pointless day before the next first day of a week of learning; Monday. So far, Dave had entered the room and had given Simon another batch of antibiotics. When asked if he was feeling any better, Simon replied with a weak smile; he was on the mend. Theodore had made Simon a get well card, which made Simon smile, appreciate his brother's love and care. Alvin, on the other hand, had not seen nor spoken to Simon all day....and it was only eleven o'clock! But Simon didn't really care if he didn't see Alvin all day, all week even; Simon was fuming towards Alvin and didn't want to be in his presence at all. If Alvin didn't want to see or talk to Simon, so be it. Simon rathered be alone, lying in bed and just though on his own....with his thoughts as his companions.....

Why Alvin had poisoned Simon in the first place, Simon didn't bother ponder that question at all; Alvin was Alvin; a trouble making, good for nothing, annoying, brother. Alvin didn't require a reason for anything and, because of this, Simon thought nothing of Alvin's intentions of making himself (Simon) sick. Simon guessed Alvin just wanted to ploy a prank on him when he wasn't aware of his surroundings and thought it would be _oh so funny _(Simon rolled his eyes) to ruin all of Simon's hard work; an experiment that he and his good friend, Jeanette Miller, had been working on for the past three months. How Simon dreaded at the thought of breaking the news to his friend, that all their hard work had been for nothing, all due to a little prank pulled by his brother......

And with this thought embedded in Simon's mind, Simon's anger towards Alvin, increased. He couldn't believe Alvin would sink so low.....well, that was a lie because, as stated earlier, Alvin is Alvin, and what else could you expect? But still, Simon couldn't understand, comprehend, how he and Alvin shared the same DNA! They did......didn't they? Simon made a mental note to do a blood sample comparison with his own and Alvin's when he had the chance....that is, if he didn't kill him first. If Simon did see him at all today, he guaranteed he would be glaring daggers at him....

And as if destiny, fate, or some other unknown force that Simon highly doubted existed, had heard his mind, his thoughts, a red-baseball-capped chipmunk, with glowing auburn eyes and playful smile that played on his features (Which Simon didn't trust for one bit), poked his head through the open door and said in a fake sad voice that Simon could hear right through:

"Aww, how is my sick baby brother doing?" And as Simon guaranteed what he would do moments ago, he was now doing it; daggers were being thrown forcefully in Alvin's direction. Alvin ignored the daggers as kept on grinning madly as he walked into the quite room and closed the door behind him, coming to the side of Simon's bed. "Felling any better, bro?" he said in a fake cheerful voice.

"I would be feeling fine if you hadn't made me sick in the first place, Alvin," Simon said in an anger restrained voice, controlling the volume of his voice all the while, daggers, still, constantly being thrown at the fake-sympathetic brother that was by his side.

"Are we back to this again?" Alvin said in a deflated voice, shaking his head all the while. The action was simple, but, somehow, it caused a huge emotion to burst deep down in Simon's body; he wanted to punch Alvin now.....how dare he deny it! "For the last time, I didn't make you ill, Simon,"

"Yes you did!" Simon shouted, his voice hurting more now, his sore throat not helping matters at all. "And you know you did, Alvin!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Alvin replied in a defenceless voice, his arms folded, his head turned to the side, up a fraction, not looking at Simon.

"You'll know what I'm talking about once I show Dave the proof," Simon stated out through gritted teeth. Alvin's reaction was almost immediate; he looked at Simon, narrowed his somewhat and placed a devious smile on his face and said in a low voice:

"What proof?" Alvin was only a few inches away from Simon now. "You don't have any proof, none what so ever....." Simon was starting to become uncomfortable with the intimate distance between his brother and himself. He wanted to punch him so hard.....but he ignore the urge and uncomfortableness as he replied:

"That cup of water......" But Simon was interrupted.

"....is no more, little bro," Alvin said, his grin growing by the second. "You can't prove anything," Alvin pulled away, relieving the uncomfortable distance between the two, which Simon was, actually, grateful for.

"I will!" Simon shouted, straining his voice as he did so, his blood pressure rising. "I will prove you did this to me Alvin, mark my words!" Simon was sure everyone in the house could hear hi, which would have shocked Dave for Simon was usually the quite one. But Simon didn't care; he wanted to let Alvin know that he was serious, that he was going to prove that it was Alvin's thought he was like this, sick in bed....why? Simon didn't know why; he just knew he had to, wanted to....

But after a few moments, Simon regretted shouting for he was now coughing uncontrollably.

"Keep it easy, Simon," Alvin said in a fake reassure voice as he, gently, pulled Simon down onto Simon's bed pillow. "I think your illness is going to your head! Accusing people of things they never did....." Simon glared and growled at hearing this. "Maybe it's your temperature...."

Alvin continued to play nurse as he put a paw on Simon's forehead (Simon was sure his temperature was raising....) and said in a fake worried voice, before gasping:

"My gosh, Simon! You're burning up!" And even though Alvin's statement was true, Simon still didn't want to hear it coming out of his mouth. "You _need_ to rest...."

"I don't _need_ to do anything!" Simon replied as he sat up in bed, ignoring the dizzy sensation, sending the world spinning. "You _need _to leave me be!"

A few moments later, Dave was standing outside the brother's shared doorframe, a worried expression on his face. He looked around the room, looking from Alvin to Simon, and said in an out of breathe voice:

"Is...everything....alright.....Simon?"

Simon, arms folded, inclined his head in Alvin's direction. Dave looked to Alvin and Alvin looked back at Dave with a fake innocent smile.

"Alvin, leave the bedroom and let your brother rest," Dave order in a firm voice.

"Apparently, he doesn't need to rest...." Alvin replied as he looked back at Simon. Simon merely put his head up and closed his eyes, ignoring the jerk altogether.

"I mean it, Alvin," Dave said, voice rising in volume and firmness. "Leave, now,"

"OK," Alvin said in a fake deflated voice. "But first I want these...." Simon suddenly felt his bed moving, rummaging coming from underneath his bed. Before Simon could open his eyes and see what was happening, it had stopped and Alvin had left the room.

"Alvin!" Simon shouted. "What did you take from underneath my bed!/" Simon started coughing and Dave came to Simon's side and pulled him down to lie down on his pillows.

"Shh," Dave said in a soothing voice. "You need to rest, Simon,"

"But, what did Alvin take from underneath my bed? " Simon asked. "Did you see what he had stolen from me, Dave?"

Dave answered with a shake of his head. "No, but I'll find out for you,"

Simon smiled. "Thanks," He was about to close his eyes, but Dave was still standing by his side. "Err....you can leave now, Dave"

"Actually," Dave started to speak. "There is someone at the door for you Simon. Do you want me to dismiss them or do you want me to invite them in?"

"Who wants to see me?" Simon inquired, one of his eyebrows raised. Dave smiled.

"Who do you think?" Save replied in a playful voice.

"Jeanette," Simon thought. His good and loyal friend, Jeanette Miller, wanted to see him, now. The tall, purple dressed girl...that smart, shy, beautiful girl that made him nervous, feel whole and complete when he was around her.....the girl he had loved since he had first saw her, but didn't have the courage to tell her....

"You can rest and I could tell her to come back later if you want....." Dave suggested. But Simon wanted to see her now....maybe some time with Jeanette would keep his mind off his idiot brother....

"No, that's OK," Simon said, as he gently and slowly sat up in bed. "You can invite her in, Dave. I feel OK....."

Dave smiled weakly, Simon thinking he didn't quite believe Simon's words of being "OK", and left the room. A few moments later, a tall chipette in purple was at the doorframe to the bedroom.

"Hi, Simon," the chipette said in a quiet and shy voice.

"Greetings, Jeanette," Simon replied, trying to be a gentlemen all the while. "Would you like to come inside?"

Jeanette smiled and surprisingly to Simon, blushed. "Yes please, good sir,"

Jeanette walked into the chipmunk brother's shared bedroom, closed the door behind her and sat on a chair that was by Simon's bed, smiling weakly at Simon.

"Are you OK, Simon?" she asked in a concerned voice.

"Not really," Simon replied, lightly. "I have felt better,"

"Is there any way I can make you feel better?" Jeanette asked, looking around the room to help Simon in anyway. Simon was glad to have a friend as caring as she was...a friend....he wanted to be more than friends.....

"No, it's OK, Jeanette," Simon answered as he waved a paw around. "You don't have to do a thing,"

"But...." Jeanette's voice come out quite. "....I should!" She squeaked. "I have to take some responsibility for why you're ill," It came out as a sob.

"What?" Simon said, not believing what he was hearing. "You didn't do this to me, Jeanette,"

"But I did!" Tears started to stream down Jeanette's cheeks. "If I hadn't stopped you from working so hard on that experiment, you would still be well!"

Simon's stomach twisted into knots; he had almost forgotten about he and Jeanette's experiment...the experiment that had worked so hard on was now in pieces in the basement. How was he supposed to break the news to her? It would break her heart.....And the worst part off all, she blamed herself for Simon's condition when it was really that jerk's, Alvin's!

"Dave told me he found you in the basement where you were in the basement......" Tears continued to flow down. "If you hadn't been working so hard, if I had taken some of the work, this would never of happened!"

This was killing Simon; his heart ached for his friend's grief. It wasn't her fault; he had to tell her, it was the only way to stop her grief and his heart ache. No matter how much it would hurt her, it had to be done.....

"It was Alvin's fault, Jeanette!" Simon exclaimed loudly. Jeanette's eyes widened a little and stopped crying.

"What?" She gasped out, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "What about Alvin?"

"He caused this," Simon explained. "He was the one that made me ill. I was down in the basement working on our experiment, when Alvin pulled prank on me which caused......"

"What?" Jeanette asked, Simon seeing that she wanted to know happened. "What happened?"

Simon sighed; the moment of truth. ".....the destruction of our experiment," Silence was in the air; Jeanette was stunned and Simon just merely stayed quiet.

After about a minute, Jeanette said in a feeble and broken voice: "How? Why?"

"Alvin," Simon said quietly. "He pulled a prank on me, which ruined our experiment. He then splashed some water on me, which entered my mouth, and, the next thing I knew, I felt ill,"

Jeanette turned, not facing Simon. Simon heard her sniffling. "I'm truly sorry, Jeanette," he said in a depressed voice. "I didn't want this to happen,"

Jeanette turned to face Simon, tears stained on her cheeks. "It's OK, Simon." She sighed. "As you said; it wasn't your fault," Simon smiled at his friend, relieved he had forgiven him.

"But, I don't understand," Jeanette blurted out as she sat on the chair by Simon's bed, in a huff. "Why would Alvin do such a thing?"

"I've been trying to avoid pondering that very question, Jeanette," Simon answered as he folded his arms in annoyance, realizing he was now thing about Alvin, the very person he hoped his friend Jeanette would be able to keep his mind off. "Just thought it was because he was an idiot...."

"True as that sounds...." Simon chuckled a little at his friend's joke. "...I think there is more to it. Why I think this? Call it....intuition,"

"Should I really trust a thing?" Simon asked with a raised eyebrow. "I mean...intuition, Jeanette?" He elaborated at seeing Jeanette's confused expression. "Not really logical....."

"True," Jeanette agreed. "But sometimes the things we can't see, are the things that exist....."

"Ho philosophical of you," Simon said in a dry, dreary voice; he obviously didn't believe in it.....

"Do you trust me?" Jeanette asked.

"Of course1" Simon replied all too quickly.

"Then believe when I say that Alvin must have had an intention for what he did to you......" And as Simon stared into her brown eyes, Simon believed she was telling the truth. "Tell me, has Alvin done anything weird after he had pranked you?"

"Now that you mention it....." Simon said, as he put a claw to his chin, thinking with his chin raised. "He did come in to my room minutes ago and stole something from underneath my bed. Minutes ago before you entered the room, in fact,"

"And you didn't see what he had stolen?" Jeanette asked.

"No, I had my eyes closed and Dave didn't see it either...."

"Hmm..." Jeanette had both of her paws resting on her lap, her head resting on in her paws. "You don't think there's a connection to Alvin pranking you and taking something from underneath your bed, do you?"

"I honestly don't know," Simon answered. "If his plan was to make me weak (i.e. the prank which made me ill...) and then steal something from me and, because I'm in such a weak condition, not being able to stop him, I' afraid to say that he succeeded,"

"But these all just hypothetical guesswork; we don't have any real proof...." Jeanette, somewhat, stated and asked.

Simon sighed, deeply. "You sound just like, Alvin,"

"I'm just saying we don't have any ground evidence to base our reasoning on...."

Simon sighed again; she was right....she was always right....why was she always right? But.....maybe they can be right together. Maybe Simon could see through that he would find out what Alvin was up to, and prove that he had made Simon sick, even if Simon was sick in bed....

"We need to find out what his up to, Jeanette," Simon said in a serious voice as he looked at her. "We need to find out what Alvin's up to, prove he had done this to me!"

Jeanette nodded her head; Simon guessed Jeanette agreed o his notion due to the fact that Jeanette must have been feeling some anger to what Alvin had done to Simon. He didn't know it was true, but it was a plausible guess, at that.

"How should we go about doing this?" Jeanette asked.

Simon thought for a moment and then said:

"We need to find that cup that he had that water in to make me ill," Simon said in a determined voice. "If we find the cup, there may be somewhat left in the cup and, therefore, we can examine a sample of the water and see what's inside it, discover if there is anything wrong with the water...."

Jeanette nodded her head. "Ahem, then what?"

"Next, we need to find out what Alvin had stolen from underneath my bed....."

"How are we gonna do that?"

Simon stopped; he didn't have a clue how they would achieve that.

"I don't know, but we will come to that step later," Simon answered, promising himself that he would figure out how to conquer that step. "We need to achieve the first step first....."

But before Simon could see anything else, Dave had shouted throughout the house:

"Jeanette! Miss Miller says you need to come home, now; you have to go out with her to pick out some new clothes for the school dance."

"OK, Dave!" Jeanette shouted back. At this being said, Simon blushed a little; he had forgotten all about the school dance that was coming up. It was two weeks away and Simon still hadn't had the courage to ask her if she wanted to accompany him.

"Shall we plan this some other time?" Jeanette asked as she stood to leave the room.

"Err...yes," Simon said, awkwardly. "How about......two o'clock this afternoon?"

Jeanette smiled. "It's a date," Simon's stomach twisted, making him more ill than he already was. Was she sending him out a message? Simon sure hoped so.

"OK...err, yes, well....good-bye, Jeanette," Simon said, not knowing how to say farewell to his friend.

"Good-bye, Simon," she said in a gentle voice as she walked to the door. "Hope you feel better," Simon mutter a "Thanks,"

But before Jeanette proceed to leave the room, Jeanette turned around, face Simon and said:

"We can't go out tonight, can we?"

"What?" Simon asked, confused.

"The concert that you invited to take me to," Jeanette elaborated. "We can't go, can we? Your ill....."

And then, it hit Simon like a bolt of lightning that hit his brain; he had won a pair of tickets to a concert. It was one of Jeanette's favourites band and Simon was lucky enough to win a pair of tickets through a radio-station completion; Jeanette had been telling Simon how much she wanted to go, over the time they worked on their experiment. Lucky for Simon the question was based on his favourite subject, the field he was best in: science. But Simon didn't win the tickets because he liked the band; he won the tickets for the chippette he loved with all his heart; Jeanette. In fact, the concert was an excuse to ask Jeanette to the school dance. That sadly was not going to work anymore......

Simon dropped his head, deflated. He said nothing else......

"It's OK, Simon," Jeanette said through sniffling. "It's not your fault; its Alvin's....."

And before he could like up to Jeanette to say something to her, Jeanette was gone, sobbing as she descended the stairs. Simon's sadness turned into hatred...hatred that his own brother had caused the girl he loved so much to cry.....

Alvin was going to pay....

* * *

**A/N:**

**Wow. I didn't expect this chapter to be so long! I hope this makes up for the delay in writing and posting this chapter!**

**I know this chapter contains a lot of SimonxJeantte, but this is needed for the story to continue in future chapters. Sorry there wasn't much AlvinxSimon, but there are hints of it, if you look closely enough....**

**OK, I think I've got an overall idea of how this chapter is going to play out now....and it's going to be awesome....well, in my head it is anyway. LOL.**

**Just to let you know; there is a plan that each chapter is going to be either in Alvin's or Simon's POV. First Alvin, then Simon, then Alvin, and so on....Got it? So next chapter is in Alvin's POV!**

**Guys, you were so great last time you reviewed; you really did motivate me to write. So, please, if you want to know what happens next (You do want to know what happens next, right?), you should review! So, if you want this fanfic story to continue, you need to review!**

**Reviews are most appreciated!**

**I hope to see you next update! :)**


	3. Mischievous Plans

**A/N:**

**I'M BACK!**

**You guys (and girls!) have been totally awesome in reviewing this story! Your encouraging reviews for this story have made me feel so relieved (Relived that I'm not the only one who thinks that AlvinxSimon is AWESOME! LOL) and so motivated to continue writing! Yay for you! :)**

**OK, Just like to say sorry for not updating in like ever! Long story short; College has been a pain in the ass! Nothing but essays, deadlines, studies and exams. Oh, by the way, I'm still at college (Not finished the semester yet!) so updates are kinda slow. Hope you can forgive lili' ol' me...**

**Any who, enough rambling, let's get on with the next chapter...**

**Read and Enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

****DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFIC STORY BELONG TO ****ROSS BAGDASARIAN, SR. AND JANICE KARMAN.**

**WARNING: THIS FANFIC CONTAINS AN INTIMATE RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN BOTH MALE CHARCTERS, ALVIN AND SIMON. INCEST IS INTRODUCED IN THE LATER CHAPTERS. ENJOY!**

**

* * *

****Mischievous Experiments  
**Written by mpkio2

**Chapter 3  
**Mischievous Plans

Alvin couldn't believe how well his plan had gone. Not only had he stolen the tickets right under Simon's knows (Literally, for he was in bed when he stole them), he had even got away with it...well, so far. But Alvin didn't pounder on that; he glowed in the victorious light that he had succeed and his plan had gone off without a hitch. Alvin smiled as he thought about the look on Simon's face when he discovers, after he is recovered from his illness, that the pair of tickets that he had won through a radio-competition, were gone.

It was all his plan; all his, Alvin Seville. He planned everything; Simon getting ill to Alvin stealing the tickets. Everything was his plan, all his doing, and he loved the fact that nobody knew...yet. But, he had to steal them, didn't he? He didn't have a choice; he didn't have a choice from the start. Stealing the tickets was the only way he was sure his face wouldn't get palmed by Brittany's fist.

Why did he ever promise to take her to that concert? Why, oh, why...?

* * *

_- Flashback –_

"_I can't believe their coming to town!" Brittany screamed excitedly as she ad Alvin walked down the street with their back-packs over their shoulders. _

_School had just finished and Brittany had accepted Alvin's offer to walk her home. Both were, surprisingly, getting along for the past few days, but their siblings, and anyone else, doubted that the calm air between them would last very long._

_But Alvin ignored what Simon and Theodore or anything that Brittany's sisters had said about both he and Brittany staying in good terms; he had a feeling that he and Brittany will be hanging out with each other for weeks to come. Why he had had this feeling? He didn't know, but he was determined to keep the air nice and cool._

_After Alvin had allowed Brittany to win in one of their weekly competition's (Where each other would try to out shine the other in some sort of an event, where Alvin usual won), Brittany, for some strange reason, has been acting a lot nicer towards Alvin, and vice-versa. Maybe it was due to the fact that when Brittany had won, gloated in Alvin's face (and then Alvin created fake tears for sympathy as his grand plan to win Brittany's heart), that Brittany had comforted Alvin out of sympathy and, in the process, had started hanging out with Alvin more and more. Well, that is what Alvin thought..._

"_Oh, I wish I could go!" Brittany kept on repeating over and over again in Alvin's ear. "Oh, I wish I could go!"_

_Alvin wished he could shut Brittany up for her dreamy and excited voice was really starting to irritate him. He also wished she never heard that stupid announcement about some off-key boy band group performing for one night only in the town theatre._

_I mean, he was Alvin from the boy band Alvin and the Chipmunks, and she wasn't going crazy for him? She was going crazy for some off-key, can't sing a lyric, boy band? She could be so stupid sometimes...so why did he ignore such qualities in her and think about all the good things about her? Why did his heart skip a beat when he saw her walking towards him in the school corridor? Alvin knew what it was, but didn't want to admit to her, in fear that she would laugh at him and...dear he say it?...reject him._

_But when these feelings and fears registered in Alvin's mischievous little mind, a mischievous little plan formed in his head. For Brittany was going to be his. She would love him; yes, Alvin Seville said the "L" word in his mind. Someone call the reporters! If she wasn't in love with hi already, Alvin was going to make sure that, by the end of this week, she would be. _

_Now the question you might be asking is "How?" Well, that's where Phase One comes into action; gaining sympathy from, potential, girl. Phase Two was let girl hang around you out of sympathy and let feelings develop for you. Phase Three...well, that's where Alvin is right now. He really didn't have a "Phase Three" to speak of and he was running out of time and pertinence for Brittany to love him back. I mean, what do you do to make a girl love you so much that she thinks you're the best? (Well, Alvin already knows his the best, but that's not the point.)_

"_But tickets have already sold out!" Brittany exclaimed from the right side of Alvin, both making their way down the street which leads to the Chipette's house. "I've already checked online and at the theatre, but tickets are completely sold out!"_

_Alvin really didn't care; he didn't care if Brittany couldn't go and see some stupid no-talent boy band. _

Why doesn't she want to hear me sing?_, Alvin thought deflated. But, no; Alvin can't think like that! There is no time to think weakly and feel sorry about yourself! Now was the time to fight! _

_What does Brittany want? What would make her love him back?_

"_If someone, anyone gave me a ticket, I swear, I would love them forever..."_

_Bingo!_

_Alvin had his weapon; he knew how to gain Brittany's heart, once and for all..._

"_Hey Britt," Alvin says, as he tries to attempt to hide the mischievous grin that broadens across his furry face. "I know the perfect person that has exactly what you want..." _

_Brittany's eyes sparkle with delight as Alvin smirks; he had her exactly where he wanted her..._

_

* * *

__But of course, if Alvin had been listening to what Brittany had been saying, he would know that tickets for the concert were completely sold out. He went down to the box office to buy a pair, but known where available. Tickets were sold out online He asked around school the next day, but no-one was selling. It seemed that Alvin was in trouble, and he knew he was; he had promised he would take Brittany to the concert; he said he had tickets. When she asked why hadn't told her before, he said it was a surprise._

_And it would be surprise to her and himself if he didn't show up in two days time with a couple of tickets in hand, welcoming Brittany outside the theatre on the night of the concert. Two days left,,,only two..._

_Alvin was in his brother's shared bedroom, sitting on his bed and looking down to the LCD cover of his cell phone in his paw. The name "Brittany" was written across the screen. Alvin's claw was hovering over the "Call" button; he was about to call her and change his tactics by telling her that he had something ever bigger planned for her, but, fortunately for him, he heard on the other side of the closed door..._

"_Don't worry, Jeanette," His brother Simon's voice said in a reassuring tone. "I have the ticket's for the concert,"_

_Sensing that Simon (and possibly Jeanette) would be entering the room any minute from now, Alvin scrambled into the closet, closed the closet door and left a tiny slit for his eye to look through. Just as Alvin entered the closet, the bedroom door burst open and Simon and Jeanette entered._

"_Are you sure?" Jeanette asked, worriedly. Alvin poked his eye through the slit; Jeanette was standing next to Simon's bed, her paws together in a nervous fashion, while Simon was ducked on the floor, his head under his bed. "What if you lost them? I don't wanna miss the concert..."_

_Simon poked his head from under the bed and...did Alvin see right? Did Simon smile at her in a...yes, romantic, lovey-dovey way? And Alvin knew that smile; he saw on the face of every girl when he sweet-talked to them. And Simon was giving the same smile to Jeanette, though Alvin doubted that Simon knew what he was doing. And, by the looks of it, Jeanette saw it, unnoticed._

_In Simon's paw were two tickets. They...they weren't for the same concert that Brittany wants to go to, are they?_

"_And you're not going to miss the concert," Simon said as he presented her the tickets._

_Jeanette's face lit up. "You weren't lying...you really did mean it?"_

"_Yes," Simon answered. "I meant every word. You and I are going to be in the first row,"_

_Jeanette hugged Simon in a tight squeeze; Alvin could feel his stomach churning; the scene made him feel sick. Jeanette whispered something that Alvin couldn't hear._

_Simon was blushing. "Err...no problem,"_

_An Awkward silence filled the air._

"_Yes...well, shall we go back to the basement and work on our experiment?"_

"_I would love to,"_

_Alvin saw another blush creep up on his brother's face as Jeanette took Simon's paw and dragged him out of the room; Alvin burst into fits once both had closed the door. He then jumped out of the closet and dashed over to Simon's bed. He ducked to the floor and looked underneath; there were no tickets to be found. Of course, Simon still had them with him. But, he would put them back in the same place, would he not?_

_And so, another plan formed in Alvin's mischievous little mind; a plan that would get him the tickets and Brittany's heart..._

_Alvin dialled Brittany's number and waited for her to answer._

"_Alvin? Why are you phoning me?" Brittany asked as a welcome and as a question._

"_Just to tell you that I can't wait for Sunday night," Alvin replied._

"_Alvin, you better not be lying to me..." Hmm, she seemed kinda mad. "I've been nice to you all week and this better not be a prank or anything, cause if it is, I will hit your face over and over again,"_

_Alvin, silently, gulped. "It's not a prank," Alvin answered in a controlled, calm voice. "You and I are gonna be at that concert on Sunday night, no matter what!"_

_

* * *

_And so, after forming Phase Three of Alvin's plan to get Brittany to fall in love with him, and forming yet another plan (Which was to steal the tickets from Simon), Alvin finally had said tickets in his paw, and was walking down the street which lead to the theatre where Brittany waited for him.

The plan to steal the tickets was easy; Simon always had the tickets with him, except when he was unguarded or when he unintentionally leaves them under his bed as safe-guarding. So, to get the tickets, Alvin needed Simon to be vulnerable...to make him sick. Once Simon was sick in bed, Alvin was sure Simon would leave the tickets under his bed, and he was correct. It was all too easy, and Alvin couldn't believe no-one had figured it out. Well, maybe Simon might.

Wait...wouldn't Simon discover that the tickets would be missing when he looks under his bed? Damn, Alvin hadn't thought about that. He should have at least left a couple of fake tickets under his bed which will, after the concert, be redundant anyway.

Crap. What if Simon finds out? And if he tells Dave...I'm a dead munk.

And as this realization hit's Alvin in the chest, he finally reaches the theatre and Brittany (In her fan-girl t-shirt) is standing in front of him.

"Err...hello?" Brittany waves her paw in Alvin's face. Alvin shakes his head.

"Huh? Oh, hey Brit," He covers up his lapse of noticing her by smiling a flirtatious look at her. "Ready for the time of your life?" It was fake enthusiasm...

"I hope you have the tickets..." Brittany says as she folds her arms.

Alvin takes out the pair of tickets and Brittany smiles. She hugs and squeezes him, repeating: "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Alvin, somehow, escapes from the frantic girl's hugging, breathing easily once more.

Alvin holds out his arm and Brittany takes it, lovingly. His plan was coming full circle, but as he gave the two tickets to the ticket man at the door-entrance, his stomach churns in guilt...

And his stomach doesn't stop churning for the rest of the night...

* * *

The night couldn't have gone any smoother. Alvin and Brittany were in the first row. Brittany (and every other fan-girl in the room) was screaming like mad, jumping up and down in her seat when the boy band come up on stage. She repeated "Oh my god!" over and over. It was really annoying the heck out of Alvin.

But it was worth it, for Brittany was touching Alvin, hugging him and, at the end of the concert where the band finished with a "big" firework display, Brittany grabbed Alvin and kissed hi full on the lips. Now, Alvin knew Brittany wasn't acting the way she was because she was in love with him; it was because she was so excited to see the so-called, boy band on stage performing. But Alvin didn't mind much; her loved the contact.

After the concert, Alvin offered to walk Brittany home; she accepted, Both talked about the concert (Brittany did most of the talking; Alvin merely said "Yeah,"), laughed and told jokes. Alvin couldn't believe how she was acting towards him; his plan was defiantly going well.

Both were standing underneath the Chipette's patio. Brittany had her house keys in her paw. She looked at Alvin, her eyes sparkling in the moonlight; she looked nervous to Alvin.

"Err...just wanted to say...thank-you, Alvin," Brittany said, her eyes not daring to look at Alvin's. "I had a...surprisingly, great time,"

Alvin smirked a little; she was so cute when she was embarrassed. "I had a great time too...you know, all things considering,"

"Well, good-night then," Brittany said, still not meeting Alvin's gaze. "I'll see you tomorrow in school," Now, Alvin knew that Brittany was suppose to go in to her house...but she wasn't; she just stood there, like she was waiting for something.

What was she waiting for? But Alvin's answer already hit him; a kiss. No way! Not a kiss! Not Brittany!

But she just stood there...yes; a kiss.

This was it, his first "real" kiss with Brittany Miller.

Alvin took hold of Brittany's left shoulder with one paw and titled her chin up to meet his gaze with the other paw.

"Good-night," he whispered into her face; he felt her shiver. Lean in, lean in, lean in...

Brittany closed her eyes...leaned in...Alvin did the same, both almost together, so close...

"Brittany!" A loud voice called from inside the house. Alvin opened his eyes and Brittany opened hers. "Get in here right now!" It was the voice of Miss Miller, and he she sounded nothing but angry.

Brittany stammered for a second and then said in a rushed voice:

"Bye!" She slammed the door in Alvin's face, leaving him alone outside.

So close...she leaned in...

* * *

From the sound of Miss Miller's voice, Alvin guessed that Brittany was in trouble because Miss Miller had discovered that Brittany sneaked out of the house. And Alvin could only guess that the same was likely for him once he stepped foot in the Seville house. It was past id-night, way past Alvin's bedtime.

Alvin stood under the patio, his paw holding a pair of keys. He put the key into the lock and, as slowly and as quietly as possible, Alvin opened the door. What if Simon told Dave? What if Simon knows? What it-?

Alvin opened the door, heart racing-

But nothing was there; no Dave, no Simon, nothing. Just pure darkness. Alvin entered the house and closed the front door, slowly. He then slowly crept to where he could just about see the outline of the staircase. He crept up the stairs as quietly as possible, not wanting to awake Dave or his two sleeping brothers. He made it to the first floor. He crept across the corridor and, quietly, opened his brother's shared bedroom door.

Both Simon and Theodore were fast asleep. Alvin crept over to his bed where he quickly changed into his pyjamas. He got under his covers and rested his head onto the pillow. He stared up at the ceiling, not believing his luck; Brittany was going to kiss him, Simon hadn't found out about the tickets and Dave hadn't shouted at him for being home late (Well, Alvin did sneak out when Dave believed he was asleep in bed; he didn't own the tickets, after all, so he couldn't tell Dave where he was going). His mind replayed the night events over and over again until he finally, settled into a peaceful sleep.

Alvin was awoken no more than ten minutes later by some rustling. Something was in the room, moving. What it was, Alvin didn't know.

But the next thing he knew, Alvin heard a voice say in a dark and hateful tone:

"You like playing pranks on people, huh? Well, how about a taste of your own medicine..."

A cold sensation entered Alvin's mouth; he tried spurting it out but some slipped down his throat; it tasted revolting. Alvin sprung up in bed, his eyes opening but seeing no one. He kept on saying "Yuck!" and he constantly spat out any liquid that was left in his mouth.

Alvin was so loud, that Dave woke up, entered the boy's bedroom and turned on the light.

"Alvin, what's going on?" Dave asked standing in the doorframe in his light blue dressing-gown, a tired expression on his face.

"Something...disgusting entered my mouth, Dave," Alvin said through spitting.

Dave gave him a questionable look. "It's probably just your imagination..."

"No! I can taste it in my mouth!" Alvin replied, showing Dave his tongue.

"Stop fooling around, Alvin," Dave said as he crossed his arms. "You got school in the morning and I don't want you to be cranky when I wake you,"

There was that voice, right before the liquid entered his mouth. A voice that sounded like...

"Simon!" Alvin exclaimed. "Simon put something in my mouth1"

Dave didn't take that acquisition, seriously. "Simon is asleep, Alvin,"

"No he-"

But when Alvin looked to his right, Simon was fast asleep, snoring.

"But-"

"Alvin, I'm tired, I'm going to sleep and so are you! Goodnight!" Dave turned off the lights and exited the room.

Alvin was incomplete darkness with his thoughts...

It was Simon's voice he heard, wasn't it? And, what was that stuff that entered his mouth? Whatever the answer where, Alvin didn't have time to think of them, for his eyes started to drop and his head started to fall onto a pillow. The memory of Brittany almost kissing replayed in his head as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

But if Alvin looked upon Simon's face, he would have seen a self-satisfied grin.

"I hope you like your medicine, Alvin..."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Oh, Simon you are sneaky when you wanna be!**

**So, that last part made sense, right? You all understand what's going on? Well, good! Cause I don't! XD**

**OK, so this chapter was to basically get into Alvin's little twisted mind and see things from his perspective; why his doing the things his doing. And, yes, his doing it all to win Brittany's heart! Did you see that coming?**

**Hmm, both Simon and Alvin are in love with a girl; two bad they don't realize they will soon be in love with each other! XD**

**So, what did Simon spray in Alvin's mouth? Hey, don't think of nothing "dirty"! This is only a "T" rated fic, after all. lol**

**OK, you've all been AWESOME in the reviews so far! Please continue the trend and send in those encouraging/motivating reviews! They seriously get my lazy ass to work.**

**Reviews are appreciated as always! **

**See ya in the next chapter! :)**


End file.
